


Good Morning

by Nashoka



Series: Josh Washington/Reader stories [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Spanking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader helps wake Josh up (bad summary, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The sound of your phone awoke you abruptly from your slumber. As the cover slowly fell from your naked form you turned and saw Josh sleeping peacefully on his back. You smiled at his sleeping face and then began to look for your phone. As you glanced around the room you found it on the bedside table near Josh. To get to it you would either have to crawl over him or get out of bed. You smiled mischievously remembering he was just as naked as you were. Climbing over Josh you put your legs on either side of his hips and sat on top of him. A soft grunt left his mouth as your sex met his morning wood. He opened his eyes slowly and you shushed him as you answered the phone. 

"Hello?" You were so distracted by Josh you hadn't bothered to check the caller ID. You smiled down at him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi honey, just checking in." You recognized your moms voice and your eyes grew wide. 

"Oh hey mom." You said trying to keep your voice calm. Josh raised his eyebrows playfully as he looked up at you. His hands went to your hips and pulled your bodies even closer.

"How's Sam doing?" That's right. You'd told her you were spending the night at Sam's place. 

Josh began to grind up against you biting his lip. You shut your eyes but your hips seemed to move in sync against his on their own.

"She's good. She's...uh really good." His hands moved from your hips to your backside and kneaded the flesh there. 

"That's great. Listen, do you think you can pick your brother up from practice? I have a meeting at 4." You were barely listening at this point as you and Josh grinded against one another. 

"Fuck." He groaned out slapping your backside. Your breath hitched as you tried not to moan and almost dropped your phone. Putting one hand against his chest you steadied yourself.

"Yeah...ugh.... don't worry about it mom." You tried your best to keep your voice steady. Josh's hand came down on your ass again and you had to bite your lip to keep yourself from moaning.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you at home tonig-" your moms voice was cut off as you hung up and set your phone on Josh's bedside table. You quickly sat up off of him as he held his cock steady for you. Positioning yourself over him you slowly eased yourself down.

"Fuck baby.." he groaned out slapping your ass. You moaned and threw you head back as his hand rubbed the spot he slapped. Your other hand went to his chest to steady yourself as you rode him faster. He sat up to get a better grip on your ass, thrusting into you harder. "Yeah..just like that baby...fuck..." He said between groans. 

"Unhh....ohh Josh..." Your voice came out in breathy moans as you felt yourself teetering on the edge.

"Yeah...yeah you gonna come baby?" You could here the smirk in his voice but you didn't care. You bit your bottom lip and nodded. One of his hands left your ass and you could feel one of his digits begin to rub circles on your clit. You moaned loudly feeling your climax rip through you.

"Yeah, there you go baby..." He said watching you as you grinded through your orgasm. You fell forward, your face in the crook of his neck as he continued to work towards his own completion. 

"Fuck..fuck..fuck..." Each word was emphasized with a slap against your ass. His breath came out sharply and you moved your hips to help him. "Shit!" He groaned out, his hot cum painting your inner walls.

Josh reached over the bed grabbing a tissue and wiping down both of your bodies. You laid against him, basking in his warmth as his hand played in your hair. Josh's other hand found your chin and tilted your head to look up at him. He smiled and kissed you softly. 

"Good morning." He said against your lips. You giggled and kissed him again.

"Good morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this site and this is my first fic and smut so I hope it's at least a little good!


End file.
